


Just Hold On

by Heatherlynnstylinson



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherlynnstylinson/pseuds/Heatherlynnstylinson
Summary: New to the BAU, Isabelle Manetti will have her hands full. Though with her new teams support, she'll get through just fine. But what happens when a certain man catches her attention, and complicates her life? Spencer and Isabelle will have to learn to work things through not only as a partnership, but as a new couple.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, I'm new to this whole writing thing. I love watching Criminal Minds, and I totally fell in love with Spencer. So here we are. I would love tips ! I hope that you all enjoy reading ! I'll update when I can. :)

She took a drag off of her cigarette and sighed. Today was the day where she had her final interview for the BAU. She didn’t seek out the position herself; her current supervisor actually put her up for it because there was an opening. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was nervous. The BAU held some of the smartest and most bad ass people she could ever think of. 

She flicked her cigarette and took another drag, 'I really need to quit', was a passing thought.

Cigarette finished, she disposed of the butt and walked up to the building. She scanned her badge and walked through the front door, putting her sunglasses on top of her head. 

'I can do this.'

She walked up to the elevators and pushed the up button. The elevator dinged and she got on, noticing that someone was running to catch it, she put her hand out to stop it from closing.

“Thank you,” said the man, “I appreciate it.”

“Of course, not a problem. I'm Isabelle, I’m new around here.” She replied, as she hit the button for her floor, “And you?”

He looked and nodded, “That's my floor, also. And my name is Spencer.”

She nodded at him and then looked forward, waiting for the elevator to stop. When it did, the man allowed her off first so she thanked him and walked towards Hotchner's office. Though she must have looked confused because from behind her, Spencer cleared his throat.

“Can I help you find somewhere?” He questioned and he played with his coffee lid.

“I'm looking for SSA Aaron Hotchner's office,” she said and looked around, “I was sure it was on this floor.”

Spencer nodded, “It's actually over this way, its where I’m headed. I can show you if you'd like.”

“I'd like that, thank you.” She smiled as she followed him through the glass doors. 

“His office is right up those stairs, first door on your left.” He said as he pointed. 

She nodded, “Thank you again!”

She turned and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. 

“Agent Hotchner?” She questioned and poked her head slightly in the door. 

“Oh yes, Agent Manetti. Please come in and shut the door.” He said as he finished with a file and put it off to the side, “I'm happy that you were able to come in today.”

She shut the door and came to the front of her desk where she sat in one of the chairs, “Thank you for having me, its an honor, sir.”

He interlaced his hands and put them on the desk, “I’m going to be very blunt with you agent,” he paused and tilted his head, “The position is yours. Your resume and first interview basically guaranteed you the spot. This meeting is just a formality. I just want to make sure that you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I appreciate that, sir. The position is one sought after greatly. One that I would love to have.” She said and crossed one leg over the other.

“Just so we are clear, with the BAU, you are on call basically twenty four, seven. Whenever there is a case, and we are called in, we are expected to go. It's long, grueling hours. Its a lot of work Agent Manetti. But I think that you're up for the challenge.”

“I'm confident in my abilities sir. I think that given the opportunity, I would make a great addition to the team.” She said, with a definitive nod of the head. 

“It's settled then. Welcome to the team.” He stands, and holds out a hand to shake.

Isabelle also stands and puts her hand out and gives a strong handshake. 

“I'd like for you to meet the rest of the team, if you have a moment.” He comes around the side of the desk and opens the door. 

“I'd love too, sir.” She said as she follows him out. 

“Everyone, can we meet in the conference room?” He poses the question to a few other people at their desks. 

She locks her hands behind her back, to hide her nervousness. 'Hopefully they like me.'

Agent Hotchner leads the way into the conference room, standing off to the side, and crosses his arms across his chest. Six people filter in, chatting aimlessly. They all notice that there is a new person in the room, and it goes silent. 

“Guys, this is SSA Isabelle Manetti from the Sex Crimes Unit. I felt that the team needed another person, so I brought her in. She has a PhD in criminal justice, and a minor in psychology. I feel like she will be a good addition to the team. I'd like for you all to introduce yourselves.” Hotchner said and nodded at them.

“Hi, I'm Penelope. I'm the technical analyst for the group. I'm sure we'll be spending loads of time together.” Penelope said and smiled. 

Isabelle smiled back and tightened her grip behind her. 

“I'm SSA Derek Morgan. It's nice to meet you.” He said and stretched his arm out and offered his hand.

“Likewise.” She said as she shook his hand and nodded.

“I'm SSA David Rossi. Was that an Italian last name I heard?” He smiled as they shook hands. 

“You caught me sir, one hundred percent Italian. I cook like it too.” She said with a small smirk.

“I look forward to it then.” He gave a small chuckle.

“I want to be there whenever you two are cooking.” Said the blonde, “Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, you can just call me JJ, though.”

“Nice to meet you JJ,” Isabelle said, “And I’m always down for an Italian cook-off.”

“I want in too.” said the black haired woman, “that's got my name written all over it. Which is Emily, by the way. Emily Prentiss.”

Isabelle nodded and agreed, “Most definitely. We'll have to have a team dinner sometime soon so I can get to know all of you better.”

“Rossi will host,” JJ said teasingly.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Rossi said with a hearty laugh. 

She couldn't help but smile. Everyone was so friendly and welcoming. Isabelle looked over to the last person and she was surprised to see that it was Spencer. 

“We met in the elevator!” Isabelle said and reached her hand out to shake.

Spencer looked at her apologetically and said, “Sorry I uh- don't shake hands? Its a germ thing, its not you. And yes, we did meet in the elevator. Its a pleasure to meet you.”

She put her hand back behind her and squeezed her hands together roughly, “Oh! I'm sorry that’s totally fine. I'll know for next time.”

He smiled, “Sounds good, its nice to meet you again.”

Hotchner cleared his throat, “I'm glad that introductions are done. Agent Manetti's first day will be tomorrow, so if everyone would get back to work?”

Garcia nodded fervently, “Yes sir, right away!” and pranced away.

Everyone else nodded and waved slightly at Isabelle before leaving. Spencer gave one last look back and gave a slight smile and turned away as his name was called. 

“Thank you again Agent Hotchner. I look forward to starting tomorrow with you all.” Isabelle said and turned to look at him. 

“Of course. Glad to be having you. Just as a heads up, everyone packs a 'go bag', just in case because we're basically always on call. So I’d take care of that today. You’re free to go, and report tomorrow morning.” 

They shook hands one last time, and she walked down the stairs and walked to the elevator. The pressed the down button and couldn't help the grin that over took her face. She got onto the elevator and went down. She walked out to the parking garage and found her car, a Range Rover HSE Sport, and hit the key fob. She got in and settled herself, and pulled out her phone. 

Isabelle hit her speed dial one, and listened to the ringing.

“Hello?” Said Quinn.

“Oh my god, Quinn, I got the job!” Isabelle said excitedly, “I work for the BAU now!”

“That's great Isabelle! I'm happy to hear it. We should celebrate!”

“I agree. I'm going to be busy tonight, but we need to get together soon. I miss you.” She said, as she turned her car on and connected her bluetooth.

“Busy, busy, busy,” he said teasingly, “but that’s fine, we'll have to pick a day coming up. How did it go meeting the team?”

“It went great,” she said as she navigated going home, “Everyone was very nice.”

“Good, they'd better be. Or I'd kick their asses.” Quinn said and laughed.

“Oh yeah. I'm sure you could take on the strongest unit of the FBI. I'd love to see that.”

They talked aimlessly for the ten minute drive to her apartment, and she sighed as she parked. 

“Alright, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, I love you.” She said as she got out of the car and grabbed her bag. 

“Sounds good, love you too,” He said, “Bye.” and hung up the phone.

She clicked her phone and got her keys to unlock her apartment. She collected her mail and walked up the flight of steps to get to her door. She fiddled with her keys and found the right one and unlocked her door and closed it.

“Come here lasagne, mommy's home.” She said as she walked in. 

A brown and orange tabby cat walked over to her and weaved in between her legs. She picked him up, petting him as she set her bag down on the table. “Mommy just got a new job, baby!” 

Lasagne purred and rubbed his head on her hand.

“Mommy's gotta pack now.”

She set him down and went into her room. She pulled a duffel bag out of her closet and packed essential items into it that would last he a few days and went and put it by the door. She then walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich to eat, and them put food out for the cat. She ate and then cleaned up after herself. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes and her lighter and went out onto her balcony and sighed. 'It was going to be a long couple of months to get thorough.'

She lit up her cigarette just as a call came in. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was Agent Hotchner.

She took a drag and answered, “Hello?”

“Agent Manetti, I'm sorry. I know that we said that you would start tomorrow. But we have a case.” He said.

“Not a problem sir. I'll be right there.” 

He hung up the phone, and she finished her cigarette. And so it begins.


	2. First Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again ! Just wanted to let you know that this part of the story is loosely based off of Season 4 episode 3 (Minimal Loss). Just imagine that Isabelle is going in place of Prentiss. Also, it was never specified how Spencer was picked for this particular case so I kind of had to wing it. I hope you guys like it ! Let me know ! x

After getting her cat situated with the sitter, grabbing her go bag and locking up her apartment; Isabelle got back into her car and started her way back to work. On her drive, she couldn’t help but wonder what her first case was going to be and how she was going to work with the team.

'My first case. How exciting.' She thought as she pulled back into the parking garage. 

She grabbed her bag and got out of the car, hitting her key fob to lock it. Making the short walk up to the building and swiping her card to get back in. Getting onto the elevator and hitting the her floor and the doors close. The elevator dinged and she walked off, now knowing where to go. 

She walked through the glass doors and set her bag down at the desk with her name plate on it. She picked it up for a moment and smiled. She set it back down and grabbed the tablet that was left there, reading a post-it note saying that it was hers. 

“We're meeting in the conference room Isabelle,” Spencer began as he had also put his bag on his office chair, “That's where we get briefed for our cases.”

Isabelle nodded and gave a slight smile, “Thank you. The same one that we used yesterday?”

“Yeah, that's the one. JJ will give us details about what we're going to be doing.” He said and motioned with his hand for her to go first.

She walked in front of him, holding her tablet tight as she went up the stairs and into the room. The whole team was already in there, making idle chat and waiting for JJ and Hotchner to come in. Isabelle wasn't sure if they all had regular seating until Spencer motioned for her to take the seat next to him. As she sat down, she noticed that Spencer kept playing with his hair, in hopes that it would lay flat, and that Morgan has a raised eyebrow at him. She shrugged it off to him just being nervous for a new team member and opened her tablet cover. It has a picture of the bureau insignia and the unit name. 

JJ and Hotchner walked in, both carrying files.

“Alright guys, so here's the deal. We're actually only going to be sending two of you on this case, I just wanted everyone to be briefed on it. I've made the decision to send Agent Manetti and Reid for this specific case. Just so she can get her feet wet in how the team works,” He crosses his arms across his chest and looks at the two of them, “You both will be going in undercover as child victim interview experts. We got a 911 call from a fifteen year old girl saying that 'a man comes into bed with her and claims that its gods will.' We have reason to be that the 'he' is a man named Bill Cyrus.”

Isabelle nodded and was looking at the files on her tablet. 

Spencer was flipping through his hard copies and looked at Hotch, “How are we going to be able to get in without causing a disturbance?”

“We have someone that will drive you in. She'll be undercover as well. All you're doing is interviewing the children, and then Cyrus. Just Intel.” JJ stressed as she rubbed her baby bump.

Spencer nodded and leaned back into his chair a little more.   
“You'll be briefed more on specifics in the car with Nancy on the way there.” Hotch said and nodded, “the two of you will need to leave guns and badges, because you can't have them if you work for CPS.” 

Isabelle reached down and took off her holster and put it on the table, along with her badge, “Yes, sir.”

Spencer also did the same and put the files into his bag, “When do we leave?”

“Wheels up in thirty.” Hotch said and grabbed his tablet and left the room. 

“Look at you, pretty boy. Going off on your own.” Morgan laughed and closed his tablet. 

“Yeah, yeah. I wonder why he just picked the two of us.” Spencer said and looked at Isabelle. 

She shrugged and leaned back into her chair, “Probably to test me of some sort. To make sure that I can work under the circumstances. Which I can agree with.”

Spencer nodded as he got up from his chair. He looked back at her and said, “We should get everything packed into the jet and ready to go.”

Isabelle nodded and got up, “I'll see the rest of you guys later, have a good day.”

They all nodded and agreed, wishing them both luck as she left the room. She walked back down to her desk and grabbed her bag and put her tablet into it. Spencer had put his files into his brown messenger bag and met over at her desk. 

“I'll show you where we go from here.” He said as he led the way. 

Forty minutes later, the two of you were on the jet, as it was flying to Colorado. She has a steaming cup of coffee in her hand as she was again, reviewing the case files. Spencer was also doing the same as he fiddled with his shirt sleeve button. 

“So tell me a bit about yourself, Spencer. I mean, we have like a six hour flight ahead of us.” Isabelle said with a light chuckle. 

“Well, what would you like to know? I have an IQ of 187 and I have an eidetic memory. I have three BAs and three PhD's and I specialize in statistics and geographic profiling.” He said with a modest shrug.

“Wow that's pretty amazing. I have to catch up, I only have one PhD,” She joked, “But that' amazing. Especially at such a young age. I assume people just walk around calling you a genius all the time.”

“Genius, annoying. Same thing around here.” He also joked, “But I don’t believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified.”

“Yeah, yeah, only genius' get to say stuff like that.” Isabelle laughed. 

“Okay, well tell me a bit about you.” Spencer said as he closed the case file and took a sip of coffee.

“Well, I have a PhD in Criminal Justice, along with a minor in psychology which you already know. But I've been working with the FBI for about four years now. I have a cat named Lasagne-”

“You named your cat after food?” He questioned and laughed outright.

“Hey now! That's rude. Lasagne loves his name. The night that I found him, I had made lasagne and he just seemed to want to keep eating it. So it just kind of stuck.” She said with a shrug. 

“That does seem to make some sense.” He leaned back into his jet chair and laughed again, “Okay, continue.”

“That's kind of it. I mean, I work for the FBI, I have a cat, and my best friend's name is Quinn. I hope that you'll meet some day and get along. Other then that? Not much. Though I do like to read and binge watch some documentaries when I have the chance. I'm also very close with my brother.” She said and took another sip of her coffee.

“I'm close with my mother.” Spencer blurted out. 

“Well that’s good. I'm glad to hear that you have a good relationship with her. Dad in the picture?”

He looked slightly uncomfortable but said, “No, he left when I was little. He couldn't handle my mother and her episodes. My mother- she wasn't well. She has schizophrenia.”

“I can only imagine what you went through as a child. I'm so sorry to hear that. I can understand how difficult it is to take care of someone while they're mentally ill.” Isabelle said and reached her hand over to place on his. 

At the last second she remembered that he doesn't like others touching him and jerked her hand away. But when she did that, she knocked her coffee mug over and into her lap. 

“Fuck! Oh my god, I am so sorry Spencer, I didn't mean too. I forgot.” She said as she started wiping her pants, to no avail. 

“It's okay. It's in our brain chemistry to want to reach out and touch someone when they are taking about something difficult. Is there anything I can do to help?” He said and fiddled with his hair again. 

“No, It's okay. I'm just going to go change really quick.” She said as she threw the nap-kins away. 

She reached in the over head compartment and got her bag down and got out her new black pants. She zipped her bag up and put it back and looked at Spencer.

“Good thing my wardrobe is basically all black.” She joked as as walked by him. 

She got changed in the bathroom, and put her pants into a bag and put them off to the side. 

'I'll just have to deal with them later. Good job on making a fool of yourself in front of the cute doctor.'

“What.” She said out loud.

He looked up confused, “What? I didn’t say anything.”

Her eyes widened, “Nothing. I thought you mentioned something.”

He shook his head, and paced down a new cup of coffee for her, “I noticed how you made your coffee earlier and made you another cup. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yes, thank you. That was very sweet of you.” She said as she sat down. 

She took a sip and noticed it was perfect. 

“Is it alright?” He questioned. 

“Perfect. I'm going to have to start calling you Boy Wonder from now on.” She laughed. 

He laughed along and went back to reading one of his books. After a few moments, he sighed and cleared his throat.

“So what did you mean when you knew what it was like, dealing with someone who was mentally ill.” He asked.

“Uh, well. It's not something that I generally talk about but we're going to be team members so you have the right to know. My father was Bipolar type 2. So there was a lot of outbursts of anger and resentment. And he's an alcoholic, which doesn't work well with anti-psychotics I'm sure you know. I've had to raise my brother since I was ten because he was negligent.”Isabelle said and stirred her coffee, not looking at him. 

“Isabelle, I am so sorry to hear that. It must have been so hard not only dealing with a father like that, but also raising a sibling. I can see why the two of you are so close now.” He said as his hand twitched. Almost like he wanted to reach out and touch her hand like she had.

“It's okay,” She shrugged, “It's made me a stronger person for it. I mean, yeah it was difficult at times, but I knew I had to step up and do it.”

He nodded and fiddled with his book, “Bipolar disorder affects approximately 5.7 million adult Americans, or about 2.6% of the U.S. population age 18 and older every year.” He looked at her for a moment and said, “I'm sorry, sometimes I spout facts at the most inopportune times. But I'm here if you ever need to talk about it.”

She smiled, “It's okay, and thank you. I am also here if you want to talk about your mother. It sounds like a wonderful relationship I'd love to learn about,”

He smiled and went back to reading his book. 

Isabelle took her boots off and put her feet up on the other chair and leaned her head back, “I'm going to take a bit of a nap, wake me when we get there?”

“No problem, sounds good.” He said. 

And she closed her eyes and thought about Spencer's smile as she fell asleep.


	3. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a set-up/filler chapter. I'm trying to build their rapport in a timely, yet believable manner. Thank you guys for your sweet comments so far ! I really appreciate it. I'm trying my best to turn out a good story. Just let me know ! xx

“Isabelle... Isabelle.” A soft voice said to her.

Isabelle woke up with a slight start and reached for her holster that wasn't there. She looked up and saw Spencer there, bag over his shoulder.

“The plane just landed, we're to meet with Nancy now.” He said as he grabbed her bag down for her. 

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood up, “Thank you, sorry about that. I'm not used to people waking me up with me.”

She realized what she had said at the last moment and blushed a little, letting it go. Figuring that Spencer had known what she meant. He passed her the bag and started to the side of the plane. She followed him, and they exited the plane. Nancy waiting on the air strip in a black car.

“Hello, my name is Nancy. I'm assuming you're Dr. Reid and SSA Manetti?” she said reaching a hand out to Isabelle.

She reached her hand out at shook it, “That's correct, its nice to meet you.”

“I'm sure the two of you have been briefed on what the case is, but we can go over it again in the car. We can drop your stuff off at the hotel before we go.” She said and walked briskly to the car. 

Isabelle and Spencer walked with her and put their bags into the back seat. Spencer motioned for her to get the front seat and got into that back. Isabelle got into the car and looked over at Nancy. 

“So when do we go and talk to this Cyrus guy?” Isabelle asked.

“Well, it's a little late to be doing right now. But I managed to get interviews with all of the children tomorrow at noon. So for tonight you both can go over the details together and work your undercover stories if necessary. I'm sorry that we could only get you one room on such short notice. I hope that it wont be a problem for its only one night.” She said as she out the car into drive. 

Isabelle was stoic on the outside, but on the inside her heart gave a slight flutter. 'Share a room, possibly a bed with Spencer? He can't even touch me. And we have to share intimate space with one another. Oh my god.'

“That shouldn’t be a problem. We'll make it work.” Spencer said from the back seat.

“I agree. Thank you for setting it up for us.” Isabelle said once she'd found her voice again. 

Nancy drove them for about a half hour, chatting aimlessly as she pulled up to a modern hotel. 

“I put the reservation under Reid. I'll be back for the two of you by eleven A.M tomorrow morning. For the mean time, like I said, go over the case and relax. It should be an easy day tomorrow. We are just getting information in hopes for an arrest. Nothing more.” Nancy said as she parked. 

Spencer nodded, “Okay, that sounds good.”

Isabelle and Spencer both got out of the car and grabbed their bags and waved their goodbyes to Nancy. Spencer has both bags in his left hand as he opened the door for Isabelle. She walked up to the reception desk as Spencer walked up behind her. 

“Hi, um- we have a reservation under Reid?” Spencer said and pulled out his ID.

“Ah yes, we have a reservation for one room, and a queen sized bed. Unfortunately we have no other openings available. Will that still be okay?” The receptionist questioned. 

Isabelle looked at Spencer, who shrugged. “Yeah that'll be fine.”

“Well the bill is taken care of and here are your key cards. Check out is by noon. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to call us down here.” She said and handed them two cards.

Isabelle grabbed both of them and headed to the elevator. They were on the second floor, room 210. She hit the up button for the elevator and waited for Spencer to get in, and hit the number two on the wall. As the elevator went up Spencer tensed.

“Sorry, I just hate elevators. Did you know that there are six elevator deaths per year, not to mention ten thousand injuries that require hospitalization?” He said and cleared his throat.

“Well, I did not. But thank you for that and my now fear of elevators.” Isabelle said as it dinged and the doors opened. 

“Sorry, sometimes I just spout facts when I'm nervous.” He said. 

“No it's okay. I like your random facts. You can always keep them coming with me.” She said as she led them to their door. 

She opened the door, using the card and held the door open for Spencer. After closing it, and making sure that the lock was in place, and looked around the room. It was a spacious room, with a plush queen sized mattress against the middle of the wall to the right. She saw that they had a balcony through the wooden doors off to the left. There were two dressers in the room, one with a large mirror attached to it. The bathroom was off to the left side, and after walking in, she noted a shower with a bath tub, and a nice double sink. She walked back into the room and saw that Spencer had placed the bags on the sitting chair in one of the corners of the room.

“Its about eight o'clock right now, so if its okay with you, I'd like to take a shower.” Isabelle said as she retrieved her bag.

“That's fine, I'll take one after you.” Spencer said as he sat on the right of the bed. 

Isabelle grabbed her toiletries and her pajamas and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned the shower on, and made it as hot as she cold tolerate and stripped herself. She brushed her long, brown hair out to make sure there were no tangles in it and got into the shower. She shampooed her hair thoroughly, then put conditioner in. The sweet scent of mango and papaya wafted through the room. She brushed the conditioner though her hair and let it sit for a few moments while she washed her body. Then after rinsing her hair thoroughly, she got out, wrapping a towel around her body. She squeezed her hair out, and flipped it over into a towel and twisted it so it was tight. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth, rinsing with her mouth wash. She walked over to her clothes and dried herself off, slipping fresh underwear on along with her black plaid pajama pants. 

“I wish that I brought a different sleep shirt.” She murmured to herself.

She put her light pink tank top on and shrugged. 'It'll have to do.'

She flipped her hair over again and ran a towel through it a little roughly, trying to get it as dry as she could with that. She flipped back and placed the towel on the towel rack to dry. Running the brush through her long hair again, she deemed it okay. Isabelle clipped it back away from her face as it air dried, and cleaned up all of her stuff from the bathroom and put it back into her bag. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that Spencer was reading a different book.

“Bathroom is all yours. Great water pressure by the way.” Isabelle said and put her toiletries bag into her other bag.

“Okay thank you.” Spencer said and grabbed a similar little bag out of his and walked into the bathroom. 

“I'm going onto the balcony!” Isabelle pitched her voice a little higher so that way he could hear her over the water.

She grabbed her cigarettes out and opened the balcony doors. She saw that there was already a clean ash tray on the table, and sat in one of the plush chairs off to the side. She lit up a cigarette and sighed heavily. Looking off into the distance, she got lost in thought. Steadily smoking, and listening to the traffic around her. About half way through, the door opened and Spencer came out and sat in the chair opposite her. 

“Six minutes.” He said then looked sheepish. 

“What?” Isabelle asked, slightly startled.

“I'm sorry. That's something I used to say to try and get my mom to quit smoking when I was little.” He said and ruffled his wet hair.

“Ah, I know. It's a nasty habit. I've tried to quit over the years. But its something that helps my anxiety. Then after a while,” She shrugs, “It became a habit.”

“I get that, I shouldn't judge.” He said.

“Nah it alright. There's a reason why I don't really do it publicly. I know it's bad for my image.” She winks and finished her cigarette and puts it out in the ash tray. 

“You're anxious right now?” He said, big brown eyes so endearing. 

“Just a lot to happen in a day I guess. I'm happy for this opportunity, I just want to make sure that I do well and that I get along with the team. And this getting 'intel' thing tomorrow sounds... I don't know. It sounds kind of fishy for some reason.”

“I can understand that. I'm sorry that your anxious though. Is there anything I can do to help?” He questioned.

She took another cigarette out of the pack and lit it up, “No, thank you though. I'll get over it.”

He nodded slowly. “So, I figured so I wouldn't make you uncomfortable, I would take the floor. I can send for more pillows and blankets from downstairs.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Spencer, we are two adults. We can share a bed for the night. I mean- unless you're uncomfortable with sleeping with me? Because then I totally get it and in that case I’ll take the floor so-

Spencer cut her off with a flailing hand, “Oh god no, we can share the bed. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean it- I can- I mean- I uh-” He cut himself off.

She took a drag of her cigarette and waved a hand, “Stop it. We're fine. We can share the bed. But just so you know I'm not an attractive sleeper. I think I snore and I'm a blanket hog. Just so you aren't surprised.”

She blushed slightly, realizing how she painted herself at night but she didn't want him not to know. She would rather be prepared then not.

He laughed outright and smiled, “Alright that sounds fine with me. Though I also am a blanket hog. So tonight will be interesting.”

She gave a slight smile and took another drag. “Do you like working for the BAU?”

“I love it. They're all like my family now, I couldn't imagine doing anything else with anyone else.” He said with confidence.

She nodded, “I”m happy to hear that. It's nice to know that everyone gets along so well.”

“Tell me about some of your times in the Sex Crimes Unit.” He said and leaned his head back against the chair.

They spent the next hour or so exchanging stories of cases they had worked in the past years. Each one interesting or gruesome in some way. At around ten thirty, Spencer gave out another yawn. 

“I'm ready for bed, are you?” He asked and got up.

He stretched and cracked his back. His shirt lifted up slightly to show the bottom part of his stomach and his happy trail.

She internally groaned. That's the type of shit that all women love. Externally, she also got up and grabbed her stuff. She followed him into the room, and shut the door tightly behind her, locking it. 

“Do you have a side preference?” He asked as he pulled the covers back.

“Uh, the right side if that's okay.” She asked and placed her stuff down.

“That's good, because I'm the left.” He walked over and shut the big light out and got onto his side.

Isabelle also got in on her side and shut her lamp off. She turned on her side, and pulled the covers up to past her shoulders and burrowed her head into the pillow. 

“Good night Isabelle,” Spencer said, “I set an alarm for the morning.”

“Oh yeah, I'm an absolute bear in the morning. Just a heads up. I promise I'll try and be nice.” She said and chuckled.

“I look forward to it.” He said and settled in on his side.

'I'll look forward to it? What does that mean?' She questioned in her head. 'Huh, that's weird.'

She lets Spencers even breathing lull her to sleep.


	4. Intel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments ! Just as a disclaimer, in some parts, I used exact dialogue from the show (Which is not mine); It just seemed fitting to put it in to make the story line flow. I hope you're all enjoying it ! All the love xx

A blaring alarm cut through the morning. 

“Ugghhhhh.” Isabelle groaned and flipped over, shoving a pillow over her head.

She heard someone press the button on the top of the alarm clock, silencing it.

“Isabelle, its time to get up.” Spencers gruff voice said, laced with sleep.

“No, I don't wanna.” She said and burrowed herself deeper under the covers.

She heard him laugh slightly, and repositioned himself into a sitting position. She turned herself over and sighed. She looked up at him, the sun streaming into the window. His jawline prominent and cutting in this position. He yawned and lifted his hands above his head to stretch, again leaving that sliver of tummy for her to see. She internally rolled her eyes at herself.

“Do we have to get up?” She asked and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

“You know that answer, Isabelle. We have a case.” He chuckled and looked at her.

“I know.” She said, drawing out the word.

He pulled the blankets down off of him and got out of the bed. He walked over to his bad and grabbed his toiletries and walked into the bathroom. She sighed as she flopped back down onto the bed. Today was going to be a long day. 

She got up and out of bed, grabbed her cigarettes and opened the door to the balcony. She assumed that Spencer would be taking a few minutes to get ready in the bathroom. She stood against the railing and lit one up, taking a drag. She spent the next few minutes thinking about her case and how it was going to go. She finished her cigarette, and put it out, walking back into the room. She shut and locked the door behind her. 

Spencer came out of the bathroom, looking good in his pressed black pants and white button down. He had a black tie that he was currently tying as he walked out. He had folded the sleeves of his shirt up his forearms, making the veins in his arms stand out.

She again internally rolled her eyes. 'What the fuck. Can he just not?'

“That bathroom is all yours. I'm going to run downstairs and grab some coffee and see if they have muffins or something. Would you like some?” He asked as he finished up his tie and grabbed a key card off the table. 

“Yeah, could you grab me a banana nut muffin if they have it? And coffee too please.” She said as she grabbed her toiletries bag. 

“Not a problem. I still remember how you take it, so it's not a problem.” He said, “I'll be right back.”

He left the room and closed the door behind him. She sighed and went through her clothes in her bag. She picked out her black pants with a blue button down shirt. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She put everything on the vanity and pulled out her hair brush. She quickly brushed and braided her hair. 

'I need to get a hair cut soon.' She thought as she felt the braid hit the small of her back. 

She then washed her face and brushed her teeth, then rinsing with mouth wash. She put all of her things back into her bag and got dressed. She pulled her pants up, buttoning them. She then pulled a white tank top on before putting her button down on, buttoning it quickly. Finally dressed, she grabbed her stuff and walked back into the room. Spencer was already there, placing both coffees and both muffins on the table. 

“They did have banana nut, so I grabbed you one.” He said and looked over at her. 

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.” She said and put her stuff down, walking over to the coffee.

She took a sip, and smiled. “You still got it boy wonder. It's perfect again.”

He flushed lightly, “It's not a problem I just remember things well I guess.”

“Well still. Thank you.” She took another sip.

They both ate and drank in silence. Thinking about the day. At eleven o'clock, Isabelles phone rang. 

“SSA Manetti.”

“Hi, this is Nancy. I'm about five minutes away from the hotel. I just wanted to let you guys know.” She said.

“Okay, thank you.” Isabelle said and hung up the phone. 

To Spencer she said, “She's five minutes out. We should go down and check out of the hotel.”

He nodded and grabbed both of the bags and key cards, “Alright, that sounds good.”

They both walked out of the room and shut the door, and walked to the elevator. They rode down and walked up to the desk and handed in the cards and checked out. They walked out of the front doors just as Nancy came up in her black car again. Spencer again gave her the front seat and got into the back. Isabelle sat down and buckled her seat belt.

“Alright, so today's the day. We're going to drive down to the church now.” Nancy said as she started to drive away. “These are your credentials, along with fake license just in case. We're just going to be sticking with your real names, that shouldn't be a problem.”

Isabelle grabbed hers, then passed back Spencers, and put them into her wallet. “Okay.”

“Don’t forget, it's just questioning. We should only be there for an hour or so, and then we'll leave. Hopefully we have enough to give the police for an arrest.”

Isabelle nodded and looked ahead. For the next half an hour or so there was idle chat about the case, and other things. Isabelle couldn't help but smile every time that Spencer gave a statistic or a fact about something discussed. 

'He's so eager to share his knowledge with others. It's so endearing.' She thought. 

“Okay, we're here.” Nancy said as she pulled up to the front of the church. “You can leave your bags in here.”

When the car was stopped, Isabelle and Spencer got out of the car and waited for Nancy. There was a man that was sitting off to the side looking at them. 

“We're looking for a Benjamin Cyrus?” Nancy asked.

“Well you've found him. Can I help you?” The man asked as he came down to them. 

“We're the child service workers. We talked on the phone yesterday.” Nancy said and shook his hand.

“Ah, yes. It's a shame when there is an actual job like this in the world. But please, come in.” He said as he led the three of them into the church. 

Walking through the doors, he led them to the 'school' area of the church. All of the children were in there for different reasons. Whether it be learning, or playing for the younger ones. A young girl, around the age of fifteen walks up to Cyrus, with adoration in her eyes. 

“Hello Cyrus,” She said. 

“Hello sweet heart, these people are here to talk to you. I want you to cooperate with them as best as you can. We have nothing to hide here.” Cyrus said and put a hand on her shoulder. 

She nodded and looked towards the agents. “I'll help as best as I can.”

Cyrus looked at them and said, “I'll leave you all to it, I'll just be in the other room.” 

He left, and Jessica motioned for them to come over to an emptier part of the room and sat down. “What would you guys like to know?”

The interview progressed, but only seem to get worse as time went on. Jessica seemed to get more and more agitated with them and their questions. Jessica's mother came over and stood behind her in support. 

“We go to school, we do our chores and we treat ourselves and each other with the respect that God demands.” Jessica said, upset.

“But you've never been off the ranch?” Isabelle questioned. 

Kathy, Jessica's mother, intervened, “I brought Jessie here when she was two.”

“You've talked to lots of children in your work. Tell me, are their lives somehow better then ours?” Jessica asked. 

“We devote ourselves to God, that does not mean we aren't devoted to our children.” Kathy said, voice having a slight tremor. 

“We're not here because of your religious beliefs-” Isabelle started, but Jessica cut her off.

“Why are you here then?”

“Well, we received a phone call alleging that an adult male member of your church was having inappropriate relations with the younger women here.” Isabelle said. 

Jessica sighed, “You're talking about Cyrus.”

“What makes you sat that?” She questioned.

Kathy tried to shush her daughter, but Jessica was not having it. 

“Is it inappropriate for a husband for share a be with his wife?” Jessica said, exasperated.

Isabelles eyes widened. “You're married to Cyrus?”

“Cyrus is my husband and a prophet. It is an honor to bear his children.” She said and lifted her chin up in defiance. 

Spencer cut in, “Jessica, you're fifteen years old. The uh- state of Colorado requires parental consent.” 

Isabelle noticed Kathy's expression, “She did give consent.”

Isabelle was internally reeling with this information. She couldn't believe that a mother would allow her daughter to do this, especially given the circumstances. Just as Isabelle was about to ask another question, Cyrus came in, nasty expression on his face.

Nancy noticing the tension, asked, “What's going on?”

“We just got a very strange phone call from a news reporter. Is there anything that you would like to tell me about a raid?” 

Isabelle snapped her gaze to Spencer as he looked at her. They both shared a look of surprise and confusion.

“They don't know.” Cyrus said to one of his followers.

There was a very loud bang, and a lot of shouting. Cyrus turned to Kathy. 

“Get the women and children down into the tunnel.” he said, “I'm going to see whats going on.”

“I'll help, I might be able to talk to them.” Nancy said and followed him out of the room.

Kathy sprung into action and corralled the children, leading them to a hatch in the center of the room. She opened it and assisted in helping the child rem downstairs.

“You're to follow us too,” She said to Spencer and Isabelle. 

Isabelle looked at Spencer, worried. This wasn't supposed to go down like this. 

'I wish I had my fucking gun.' She thought as she followed Spencer down.

And it only seemed to get worse from there.


	5. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, so this chapter has some minor talk about blood and a slight fight. If that makes you uncomfy, I wouldn't read the last quarter of this. I hope you are all enjoying the story ! Let me know. All the love. xx

After being herded downstairs, Isabelle took in her surroundings. It was a dimly lit tunnel, that seemed to go on for about fifty or so feet. There were boxes, storage and guns being held down there. Probably supplies. She could hear bullets and shouting happening above.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Isabelle hissed to Spencer.

He nodded and clenched his fists. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Cyrus came down the hatch again, “It will all be okay, we are on the side of the righteous.”

“Where is Lunde?” Isabelle asked him. 

“It wasn't us.” Was the reply.

“What do you mean!? You cant have a shoot out with the police, there are children here!” She yelled at him. 

“I didn’t start this.” he said and walked back upstairs with his followers. 

Isabelle looked around at all the children, and the bullets stopped firing. She could hear yelling from both sides about falling back. The police were retreating. She looked back at Spencer.

“What do we do?” She asked.

He looked back, worried. “Just follow along from here. The police aren't going to fall back for long.”

Cyrus came back downstairs and took in the damage, talking with Jessica about the children. When she fled back upstairs, he turned to look at them scathingly. 

“God is with us.” Is all he said. 

He led them all back upstairs, paying close attention to Isabelle and Spencer. He brought them into the church where he led them in prayer, saying that this was all gods will. There was a phone that rang. Isabelles skin prickled, knowing it was probably the team. Cyrus took the phone call up to the doors as was talking too quiet for Isabelle to hear. She could feel her breath coming quicker, and she felt even more anxious. She has to save the women and children !

After looking around, half frantic, she felt a hand in hers. Startled, she looked over to who it was. Spencer, not looking at her and trying to be subtle, was holding her hand gently and squeezed it. 

“We'll be alright. We can figure it out.” He said and grasped her hand tighter. 

Moved, Isabelle squeezed back and gave him a slight smile, “I hope so Boy Wonder.”

She let go of his hand, but felt his presence with her. It gave her a sense of calm in this awful situation. She looked over to the right as she heard a knock on the door. Rossi was coming in while carrying a box. Supplies. That's probably what they were talking about on the phone. A way to build trust. 

They strolled the church, talking quietly. Rossi caught Spencers eye for a split second and gave him a look. He then continued on talking to Cyrus. Rossi then shook his hand and left the church.

'Good, at least they haven't forgotten us then.' She made a mental joke. 

“Gather the flock, we must pray.” Cyrus said. 

After everyone was gathered, he passed around cups and started filling them with what looked like red wine. 

“Everyone drinks, everyone rejoices. Because today we are one day closer to being with him.” he said as he walked around. 

“Look at Jessica,” Isabelle said, “She practically worships him.”

“There is no way that she made that 911 call.” Spencer agreed. 

Cyrus then went on to talk scripture and told them all to drink. Isabelle looked around as everyone drank, including the children.

“We will all be with him soon. We all drank the poison together.”

“What the fuck.” Isabelle hissed at Spencer.

Spencer hushed her, “Wait , wait, wait. He's pointing people out to that guy. That guy is writing down the names. I think that he is bluffing. Hes scanning the crowd for reactions. That way he knows who will follow him to the end.”

Isabelle looked around and saw that there were women and children crying, and men looking upset. There were also people looking determined in their fate, accepting it. She whipped her gaze to Cyrus as he nodded to a man at the alter. 

“Be still, there was no poison,” Cyrus began.

He went on to talk about how the devil had walked in their midst and taking those who were weak with him. After everyone has calmed down, he dismissed them to their rooms. While people were dispersing, Isabelle went over to the boxes nonchalantly. She saw at the bottom, that they had put mall microphones in there. She quickly picked both of them up and put one in her pocket, and then put the other in Spencers back pocket. Cyrus came over and motioned for them to follow, and he put Isabelle and Spencer down to the tunnels again, just to hold them. He placed a man at the door to watch them.

“Well this is good.” Isabelle muttered, “A crazy man with fake poison.”

“To be fair, there is one poison exposure reported to the U.S poison control every 14.6 seconds.” Spencer shrugged. 

Cyrus came down, stomping heavily, “Which one of you is it?” he pulled out his revolver, “Which one of you is the FBI agent?”

“Why do you think that one of us is an FBI agent?” Spencer asked, looking concerned.

He cocked his gun, “God will forgive me for what I must do.” And he pointed it at Spencers face.

Spencer gave him a level look, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“One of you does.” He said. 

“Me.” Isabelle said. “It's me.”

Spencer gave her a sideways look. She returned it and then looked back to Cyrus. He gave a loud sigh and grabbed her by the back of her hair and started to drag her to one of the store rooms. She put up a fight, struggling to get out of his grasp.

“No, ugh, stop!” She said as he just pulled harder. 

He started to yell at her, “I wish you did not to put me in this position!” 

He slapped her across the face twice in quick succession. Then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall, holding her there and punching her in the face. Then letting her fall, she gave out a small grunt as she hit the floor. He then started to quote more scripture at her as he picked her up again and threw her into the mirror, making it shatter and cut her forearms in multiple places. 

“I can take it.” She said, in hopes that the team will get the message. The last thing they need is for them to come storming in because of this. 

“Oh you can take it?” He said as he kicked at her ribs multiple times, his boots felt like steel toe.

She gasped in pain and huddled in on herself, “I can take it.”

He punched her in the face, then throwing her against the wall. 

“Pride comes before the fall.” Cyrus said and punched her again. 

She fell to the floor and stayed there trembling. She took in a mental note on what was injured. She couldn't move, thinking that she had fractured ribs at least, maybe a broken one. Her wrists were throbbing, feeling the blood seep from the wounds. She knew that she had a concussion, the sharp pain in her head confirmed it. 

She whispered, “I can take it.”

“Tie her up and put her upstairs.” Cyrus said and left the room. 

Isabelle laid there, gasping in painful breaths as a man came and gripped her arms and pulled them behind her.

“Fucking ow-” She said and got cuffed on the head.

“Shut up, fed.” The man said and wrapped rope around her wrists and pulled them tight behind her. 

'I hope Spencer is okay. Maybe he can get away.' She thought as he roughly jerked her upright and standing, pushing her forward.

She was pulled through the tunnel, and into the chapel. She saw Spencer standing there with Cyrus, talking. He glanced over at her and gave a look of concern. She tried to give a slight smile, but her split lip made it look more like a grimace. He turned as if he wanted to follow her but stopped himself, and refaced Cyrus. She knew it was to keep up appearances and didn't take it personally. The man pushed her upstairs and into a bedroom, where he pushed her on the bed. She gasped out as she fell on her hurt side, ribs protesting the rough treatment. He turned and walked out, slamming the door. 

Isabelle fiddled with the ropes and tested the bindings, knowing that it was futile. The ropes were just too tight. She sighted lightly, trying to breathe normally. She hoped that he break would come soon. 

“I'll find a way to fix this.” She said, hoping the team heard her. 

She had to find a way to get to Spencer and save the children. She had too.


	6. Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies ! I hope that you're enjoying the story so far ! You've all been so kind in your comments, i'd love to hear more from you !! I'll update soon, promise. Some major fluff going on in this chapter. Just sayin'. All the Love. xx

Isabelle must have passed out, because when she opened her eyes it was dark outside. She groaned as she turned, still feeling the persistent pain in her ribs. She looked around the sparse room and sighed. She didn't know where to go from here. She had to get out and help everyone, but she couldn’t get out of her bindings. 

There was a soft knock on the door and she whipped her eyes to it. Kathy stepped softly through the door, carrying a bowl with water in it and a rag and a first aid kit.

“Hello, Isabelle.” She said quietly. “I'm here to clean you up a little bit.”

Isabelle just stared at her, “Thank you.”

Kathy came over and sat on the chair next to the bed and wrung the towel out. She then began to gently wash the blood off of Isabelle's face. She would occasionally go back and dip the towel to wash out the blood. Once most of the blood on her face was gone, she wiped down her forearms carefully. She brought out the medical wrap and wrapped her arms from her wrist to her elbows, taping it off. 

“You should have told Cyrus who you were. He's a prophet. You don't know how dangerous it is to lie to him.” Kathy said, distraught. 

Isabelle caught her eye, “I know that it would take a brave woman to defy him, knowing the consequences. And that the woman would have to have a damn good reason to do it.” 

That seemed to frighten her and she packed her stuff up and scurried out of the room. Isabelle sighed. She knew now that Jessica didn't make that phone call, but Kathy did.

Someone came and banged through the door, “It's time to do downstairs.”

He hefted her up, she held back a grunt, and he undid her rope bindings. He grabbed her roughly by the arms and led her through the door. He wasn't very careful, he let her bang into walls, in which she let out a hiss of pain. He brought her down the steps and pulled her into the chapel, and put her off to the side and walked away. 

She looked to her left, and saw that Spencer was coming over, sad look on his face. 

“He looks so fucking pissed.” She said to him, looking into his eyes. She could see how distraught he was, as he looked over her arms and her face. “It's not as bad as it looks.”

“I am so sorry.” He whispered and reached out for her hand, slightly caressing it. 

She gave a slight smile as he released her hand. She then returned her attention to Cyrus as he was calling out names.

“Look at who he is releasing.” She said.

“It's all the people that failed the loyalty test. I'll get word to the team. Wait for word from them to indicate when the raid will come.” He said and then walked away to talk to Cyrus.

She watched them converse, not knowing what they were saying. Then as Spencer turned around, Cyrus gave word for his follower to bring her back upstairs. The look that Spencer gave her was one of determination. She was then pulled back to her room upstairs, and thrown back onto the bed. 

“You'd think, being men of God, that you would have some respect for women.” She said bitingly, as her ribs protested. 

He just grunted, leaving the room with a door slam. 

She started to frantically think of a way to get out of there or a way to communicate with her team. She knew that they could hear her, but she had no way of getting a response. She leaned on her side, and pulled the blinds up on the window with her foot. Maybe since they had eyes on the building, they could help by knowing what room she was in. 

“If you can hear me, I know you're coming. I can try and get the women and children down the the tunnel but I need to know when you're coming.” Isabelle said quietly. 

She repeated this phrase multiple times in hopes that someone would hear it. She looked at the window and saw that there was a red dot laser sight coming through the window. Her eyes widened and she looked at the wall.

“Okay, okay I got you. What time? What time are you coming?” She asked hastily. 

The laser dot went on and off three time. Three o'clock. 

“Three AM?” She questioned. The dot moved up and down on the wall.

“Okay, I got it. Spencer is on the first floor somewhere with Cyrus. And please remember that there are children here.” There was a bang, “Fuck, someones here.”

Kathy again came in the door, this time with a glass of water. She helped Isabelle sit up, and gave it to her. Isabelle didn't even realize how thirsty she was up until that point. She gulped the water down. Kathy pulled the glass away and Isabelle knew that it was her chance. 

“Cyrus is planning a mass suicide. You made that 911 call.”

“This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I didn't make that call.” Kathy said and looked at her hands. 

“You were just trying to protect your daughter. That isn't a bad thing. I can give you another chance to save your daughter,” Isabelle started, knowing she was taking a huge risk, “The FBI is coming here at three AM, I need you to gather Jessica, the women and children and get them to the basement just before then.”

Kathy got out of her chair, shaking, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I know that you are a strong enough woman to do the right thing for Jessica.”

Without a reply, Kathy left the room. Isabelle just stared at it in defeat. She couldn't believe that this was happening. All she had left were a few hours in order to try and get out. Trying not to internally freak out, she laid down. Everything will work out somehow. 

Hours went by, as she thought. She had no way of knowing when it was going to be three o'clock, but she knew that it had to be soon. Just as she had started to fight the rope again, the door opened. It was Kathy. 

“You were right, they're setting the place to blow up.” She said frantically, as she came over and started to undo the ropes. “I told Jessie that Cyrus wanted her to gather the women and children.”

When she finished undoing the rope, her arms fell to her sides. Spencer.

“Where is the man that I came in with?” She asked. 

“He's in the chapel with Cyrus.” She said, “It's two forty five though, we have to hurry.”

They quietly made they're way down the hallways, helping and directing the children that Jessie had gathered. Silently, they were walking down the stairs. As they came into the basement, they were met with SWAT and the FBI.

“Isabelle ! Isabelle !” Morgan said, and pulled her off to the side.

“They've wired explosives in the building.” She said frantically, still helping direct the children. 

“Where is Reid?” Morgan questioned.

“He's in the chapel with Cyrus.” She said, looking at him.

“We've got to get you out of here.” Rossi said, and started to pull her.

“We've got to get Spencer, what do you mean!?” She exclaimed, “I'm going to help find him.”

“Isabelle, get out of here I will get him.” He said and pushed her to Rossi. 

She made a split second decision, and grabbed the gun our of Rossi's hand and fought her way back to the stairs. Just as she was doing that she saw Jessica yell, and run up the stairs herself. 

“No! Jessica!? Isabelle said and started after her. 

Morgan and Isabelle hustled up the stairs. As they passed explosives, one member from SWAT would stop and disable it. Isabelle stopped outside the chapel doors and took a shaky breath, Morgan at her back. With a strong kick to the door, it opened. One of the followers pointed a gun at her and she shot him, center mass. Cyrus then looked at her as she then shot him three times in the chest. When he fell, he dropped the detonator box to the ground. 

She closed her eyes for a moment and took another shaky breath. Her ribs were aching sharply and one of the wounds on her forearm has reopened and bled through the wraps. She saw that Spencer was on the ground and quickly walked to him, helping him to a standing position. 

“You're here.” He said, shocked, “You should have left by now.”

“Couldn't leave you hanging, Boy Wonder.” She said with a smile. 

Jessica then entered the room, and saw that Cyrus was dead on the ground. She let out an ear piercing scream and leaned down and grabbed the detonator. Spencer, seeing this, grabbed Isabelle's arm and opened the door. He looked at Morgan, who was confused.

“Run!” Spencer yelled and started running through the door, holding Isabelle's hand. 

Morgan came up behind them, just as the detonator went off. An explosion ripped the building apart, and threw Isabelle away from Spencer, onto the stairs. She laid there, breathing harshly as a fire erupted behind her, and debris falling onto her.

“Isabelle? Isabelle!” Spencer yelled, and knelt beside her picking off the debris.

“I'm good, I'm okay.” She said as he helped her sit up, coughing. 

Morgan came up and held out a hand, which she accepted and stood up. She doubled over in pain, Spencer putting a protective arm around her and holding her steady. 

“We have to get her to medical.” He said and started to slowly walk her down the steps. 

When they reached the bottom, she saw Rossi and Hotch and got embarrassed.

“I'm sorry for taking your gun and then losing it. I'll get it replaced I promise.” She said and had an apologetic look on her face. 

“I'm not even worried about it kid, I'm just glad that you’re safe.” He said and gave her a hug on the unoccupied side of her. She returned it, then leaned heavily on Spencer. 

“I'm glad you're okay, Isabelle,” Hotch said and nodded at her, “Welcome to the team.”

She laughed and laughed, “Oh yeah, this was a great welcome party. Nice bonfire we have going on. A total rager.” She said sarcastically.

Hotch and Rossi gave slight smiles, then went to talk to Morgan. Spencer then walked her to the direction of the medical team, but just before they got there he stopped.

“I'm glad that you're alive,” He started while looking ahead, “I was really worried for a while.”

“You can't get rid of me that easy, I just joined the team.” Isabelle said and squeezed his hip.

He didn't return the smile, but they were interrupted by an EMT who came up to inspect Isabelle. He brought her into the back of the ambulance and took her vitals, Spencer hovering beside her. The EMT unbandaged her arms, and cleaned the cuts with antiseptic which made her hiss. He then re-wrapped them, making sure that they were snug. He tended to her face, making sure her nose wasn't actually broken and cleaning the cuts from the explosion. Though they were all minor cuts on her face, she had to have her eyebrow taped, and a band-aid put on her chin. 

“Oh yeah, this is real attractive.” She joked to Spencer, who tried but failed to give her a smile. 

Worried, she grabbed his hand to get his attention, “What's wrong Spence?”

“It should have been me. I should have said that I was the FBI agent and you would have been safe.” He said and ran his fingers along her bruised knuckles slowly. 

“Hey now, we don't know that. I have a loud mouth and I could have pissed him off some other way. You needed to be there with Cyrus and help the team. That was the most important thing.” She said earnestly.

The EMT then put pressure on her one side and she gasped in pain, “Fucking ow!”

Spencer grabbed her hand tighter and looked at her, “Squeeze my hand if you're feeling pain. I'm here for you.”

The EMT instructed her to lay down and unbuttoned her shirt. Spencer, trying to be a gentleman, looked anywhere but there. She raised an eyebrow but then looked back. He gently pressed on her ribs, making sure that they were all in place and not broken. 

“They aren't broken, but they are either fractured or heavily bruised. We can send you for an x-ray if you'd like.” He said.

“No that's okay. They don't do anything for fractured ribs that they don't do for bruised ones.” She said.

He nodded. “We're going to bind the area then. Just until you see your regular doctor.”

She agreed as he got the binding material out. Spencer assisted in helping her sit up, and dutifully held her hand. Every time the EMT had to squeeze her a little bit, she then squeezed Spencer. After about five minutes, he said that she was done and that she was free to go. He told her to take ibuprofen for the swelling and pain and to check in with her regular doctor when she gets home. Spencer helped her stand and put an arm around her waist to help support her. 

“Could you imagine if I was shorter and how difficult this would be, you giant?” She questioned and gave a slight giggle. 

“Oh yes, I'm very thankful that you're so tall.” He said with a sarcastic edge.

She smiled at him as they walked over to the team. Now freshly bandaged, she didn't look so bad. 

“Alright Kamikaze, and I thought that I was bad for storming into places.” Morgan said with a laugh. 

She blushed red, embarrassed, “I'm sorry. I just did what I thought I had to do.”

He gave her a smile, “That totally works for me. We're here to support you. Especially pretty boy over here.”

He smirked as Spencer turned red. Spencer tightened his grip on your hip, and gave a wobbly smile. Hotch and Rossi stepped over and began talking about the report of what happened. Thankfully all the children, except Jessica were safe. Isabelle felt a slight wave of sadness wash over her thinking of her and her poor mother, but shook it off. Jessica made her decision, whether she was delusional or not. After they had all given their verbal reports, Hotch sent for them to get into the SUVs and head to the airstrip to go home. Still supporting her, Spencer opened the car door, and held her hand as she got into it.

“I”m going to get our bags from Nancy's car.” He said and hurried off to do such. 

She relaxed against the backing of the chair as Morgan slid in on her left. Spencer came back quickly, putting the bags into the back then getting in and shutting the door. Hotch got into the drivers seat, Rossi in passenger and they drove off the scene. After about a fifty minute drive and idle chat, they made it to the airport where the jet was. After Hotch stopped the car, Spencer got out and grabbed the bags, then reached a hand back up to Isabelle to help her down. Not letting go of her hand, he led her to the jet.

'We've come a far way when it comes to touching,' She thought, 'I'm so happy that he is comfortable enough with me to do it.'

Walking up into the jet, Spencer led her to her seat. She sat down, and craned her neck to look at him.

“Will you sit next to me?” She asked.

He put the bags up into the storage, then hesitated. She could sense that he was uncomfortable and leaned back into her seat. 

“I mean, you don't have too. I get it if you want to sit somewhere else. I mean I’d get tired of me too spending the past three days with me.” She tried to put a joke in there to cover her hurt.

She thought they were making progress.

He shook his head, “It's not that, never that. I just feel so guilty. I'm just so sorry your hurt.”

She gave a light sigh. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her and squeezed it. She laid her head against his chest and breathed in. He smelled like smoke, and sweat. But an underlying mixture of what she realized was his cologne. He hesitantly wrapped an arm across her shoulders.

“There, see? I'm still alive. I'm okay, Spencer. Just a little hurt. I know we've only known each other for three days, but I care about you. I promise that I'll be fine.” 

He lightly squeezed her shoulder, “Okay... Thank you, Isabelle.”

She smiled and sighed, burrowing her head into his chest a little more. “I'm taking a nap now. Don't forget that I drool.”

She gave out a laugh as he tried to move her head to no avail. She was not moving. Her head on his chest, her hands in his lap, he reached over with his left hand and pulled her hand into his. She felt secure and safe, gently nodding off to sleep to Spencers even breathing.


	7. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! This chapter is kind of a filler, but I really want to show case how they become friends and their trust and bonding and all. I think it's important to build a foundation before moving onto the relationship aspect. (Which I know all of you know will happen eventually.) I hope you're all enjoying it, let me know ! All the love. xx

Isabelle felt someone squeeze her hand, and rub her shoulder gently, “Isabelle, it's time to get up. The plane landed.”

She grunted and burrowed her face more into his chest, “I don't wanna.”

She felt his chuckle and he shifted slightly, “We have too, its time to leave.”

He gently shifted her into a sitting position, her eyes still closed. She sighed, then winced. Her chest was hurting slightly from the position she fell asleep in. She peeked one eye open and looked at Spencer. It looked like he had also just woken up, his eyes soft and squinty. She looked around on the plane and noticed that everyone else had collected their bags and were walking off. Morgan gave her a wink, and she blushed.

Spencer got up and walked around her, grabbing both of their bags into his left hand. He gave a slight smile, and nodded for her to go ahead of him. She got up, holding back a small grunt and walked off the plane. On the way back to the building, Spencer walked beside her. Giving her random facts and statistics about anything she asked about. 

“We have to debrief before we go home,” He said as he held the door open for her, “It should only take a couple of minutes.”

She nodded and walked to her desk. There was a post-it note from Garcia that said 'Get well soon ! Xx' in her loopy font and she had drawn flowers and hearts all over it. On her desk there were flowers with a card that said 'Welcome to the team!' Isabelle let out a soft smile and smelled the lilies, then looked to Spencer. 

“How did she know that my favorite flowers are lilies?” She asked, perplexed.

“You don't know Garcia yet,” He gave out a laugh, “She can literally find out anything about anyone. It probably took her about three seconds to find that.”

Isabelles eyes widened comically, “Oh my god.”

Spencer smiled as he came to her desk, “Here, I’ll show you how we do the paperwork here.”

He spent the next twenty minutes helping her write out what happened, and finishing up her paperwork with her. When they finished, she yawned. 

“Even though I slept on the plane, I'm still exhausted.” She said and cracked her neck.

Spencer made a face but nodded, “I'm tired too. I can't wait to go home and sleep.”

Hotch came up to her desk, “Manetti, I see that Reid has shown you how to do the reports. That's great.”

He picked up the paperwork and tucked it under his arm, “I'd like you to go home and get some rest. When do you think you'll be ready to come back to work? I'd like you to see a doctor.”

“I can come back to work tomorrow, I'm fine. Really.” She said.

He raised an eyebrow, “Isabelle. You have an injury. I will not allow you to come back until you are cleared through a doctor. And not him.” He nodded to Reid.

Reid looked flushed, but he nodded.

Isabelle let out a sigh, “Yes, sir.”

He nodded, “Now I would like it if you dropped her off at home, Reid.”

Spencer looked at him in surprise, but nodded. “Sure thing Hotch.”

“Oh no, sir. He doesn't have too, I'm fine to drive!” Isabelle protested, not wanting to be a burden. 

“Your car will be dropped off later tonight.” Hotch said with finality, and held his hands out for her keys. When she gave them to him, he said, “Now go home and get some rest. Both of you.”

With a nod to them, he walked back towards his office.

“I'm sorry you have to do this, I’m sure that you're just as tired as I am.” She said.

“It's honestly not a problem, I don't mind.” He was quick to reassure her. 

They both cleaned up their respective desks and got situated. Isabelle grabbed her go bag and waited for Spencer to do the same. They both walked out of the room and went down the elevator and walked into the parking garage. Spencer led her to his car, and opened her door for her, grabbing her bag. When she sat down, he closed her door and placed their bags into the backseat. He got into the drivers side and buckled himself, turning the car on. 

“So, where to?” He questioned. 

“I live about ten minutes from here in an apartment complex. I can direct you where to go.” She said as he began pulling out. 

Driving down the street, they made idle talk about their lives. Isabelle was rambling on about her cat when Spencer cut her off.

“You live here?” He questioned, pulling into the parking spot. 

She gave him a weird look, but nodded, “Yeah, I moved here last month when I got transferred within the bureau.”

“This is my apartment complex.” He said, astonished. 

Her eyes widened and she laughed, “Well, isn't that just convenient. We can car pool.” 

He just chuckled as he got out of the car, reaching into the backseat and grabbing the bags. Isabelle got out of the car and walked over to Spencer. They both made their way to the building in comfortable silence. She used her keys to open the door and held it for Spencer. 

“Which floor?” She asked.

“I'm on the second.” He said and got his mail out of the mailbox.

“This just gets weirder and weirder. How could we not have known that we were neighbors?” She asked flabbergasted. 

He gave out a weak chuckle and smiled, “I have no idea. Must've just had opposite schedules.”

She nodded as they both ascended the stairs. He walked with her to her door and waited. She got her keys out and looked at him.

“Did you want to come in? Have a cup of tea?” She asked. 

He pursed his lips, “Sure yeah, that sounds great. Let me just drop this stuff off at mine. It'll only take a moment.”

As she let herself in, Spencer walked to his apartment. She closed the door behind her, but didn't lock it. Setting her bag down, she winced as she crouched.

“Lasagne? Mommy's home, and she has a visitor!” Isabelle said as her cat came out of hiding, “Hello baby!”

Isabelle picked up the purring cat and rubbed her face on him. She didn't realize how much she missed him until she saw him again. There was a knock on her door and she turned, watching as Spencer walked in and closed it behind him. 

“Ah ! Is this the famous Lasagne?” He asked as he came over and started to pet him. 

“Be careful, he isn't very friendly-” She started but stopped when Lasagne kept purring and even tried to jump into his arms.

“Did you know that a group of cats is called a clowder?” He asked as he took the cat from her arms. 

She looked at him, jaw slightly slack. She couldn't believe her little traitor cat. With a chuckle and a shake of her head, she walked into the kitchen and filled her kettle.

“No, I actually didn't know that. But it's nice to know! “ She said as she put the kettle on the stove and began heating the water. 

Spencer came into the kitchen and put Lasagne on the floor, watching as he flipped over onto his back.

“Don't do it, it's a trap.” She said, and leaned against the counter. 

“What? All he wants is some belly rubs.” He said as he extended his hand to pet the cats belly. 

Like most cats, Lasagne didn't want his tummy touched and grabbed Spencers hand between his paws and started to bite him. 

“Ow- ow!” Spencer said with a light chuckle as he grabbed his hand back. 

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at the pair, “See ? I told you.”

Spencer rubbed his hand and gave her a small smile, “I should have listened for sure.”

Just then the kettle started to whistle. She brought down her tea selection and two mugs. 

“What kind would you like? I'm kind of a tea connoisseur.” She said and handed him the basket. 

He perused for a moment before taking out camomile and handing it to her. She figured that was a good choice and picked one out for herself and put the basket away. She opened both of the and put the bags into the mugs. She poured the hot water in the mug and placed the kettle back onto the stove. 

“Sugar or honey?” She questioned. 

“Uh, some honey please.” He said as he took the jar and squeezed some into his tea, then offered it back to her.

“When I was little, my dad used to force feed me honey when I was sick.” She said as she put it away. “Plus, I prefer my coffee sweet, and my tea bitter.”

He nodded and took a small sip of his tea. 

“Here, lets go out onto the balcony. It's nice outside.” She said as she walked through her apartment.

She grabbed her cigarettes and her tea cup and opened the door, letting Spencer go before her and closing the door. She made sure Lasagne didn't to get out. He sat in the chair opposite her and placed his mug on the table, looking out to the sunset. She sat down into the chair and lit a cigarette, inhaling as deep as her hurt chest would allow. He looked over at her and gave a slight smile. 

“So what did you think of your first case with the team?” He questioned and took a sip of tea. 

“Well, it was definitely an experience,” She chuckled, “But you all work so efficient together. Though I'm assuming its because of years working together.”

He nodded and set his cup down again, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. “Oh yeah, definitely. I mean, it took a while to learn everyone's strengths' and weaknesses. Though I feel like we have it down pat now. I mean, except for you. Though from what I've seen, you are extremely strong in all areas.”

“Especially my head.” She chuckled. 

He gave a slight frown, but nodded, “You're strong, Isabelle. I think that you're going to be a great addition to the team”

She flushed a bit, not used to the attention, “Thank you. That's sweet of you to say.”

He nodded and looked back to the city down below, “Can I tell you something?”

She was taken back but the questioned, but nodded, “Of course. Always.”

“I really feel comfortable with you. I mean, it's really difficult for me to become attached to people, or make relationships with people. I have a lot of trust issues, that with the notion that I know that I'm a weirdo. I just want to say thank you, for being so open with me. It's helped me open up about things that I haven't talked to anyone about before.” He stopped, playing with is shirt sleeves; probably his nervous tick she noted. 

“Spencer, I understand. Trust me, I do. I am always here to listen. Not just as a partner, but as a friend. I know that we haven't known each other long, but I care for you. Hell, I care for the whole team.”

He gave a slight smile, and took another drink of tea and set it down again. He sighed and leaned his head back. 

“Sometimes I never want to leave my apartment. It's too peaceful.” He said.

“I feel that. With our type of job its really hard to get some downtime. So I definitely revel in it when I get it. Though sometimes, it gets lonely. That's why I kept Lasagne. Though I don't think it's very fair to him because I'm gone so much.” She frowned. 

He looked over at her, eyes bright, “Lasagne is very happy with you as a mother. I can tell. He wouldn't want anyone else. And sure, you're gone a lot. But that just makes the time you get with him even more special.”

She tilted her head and her mouth parted, “I never... thought about it like that before. Thank you, Spencer.”

He shrugged and gave a lopsided smile, “I always tell the truth. Sometimes even if its unwarranted.”

“And I appreciate your honesty.” She said and paused, “Do you ever get lonely?”

He froze, fists clenched and he cleared his throat, “This job doesn't make it easy to have a social life. But I have the team, and they are the best friends or in our case, family that you could ever have.”

“So the dashing Dr. Reid is single?” She asked quickly, then took a drink of her tea to hide the flush on her cheeks. 

He snorted and cleared his throat again, “I don't know about dashing, but yes I'm single. Like I said, it's hard having a social life. Plus the fact that I'm socially awkward and my hair is perpetually a mess. You know; all the thing that women look for in their men. Literally never available and a hot mess.”

“You got hot right.” She said and her eyes widened in shock to what she said. 

He raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“What?” She replied back fast.

He cleared his throat and took another drink of tea, “So I take it, no boyfriend for you?”

“You pretty much nailed it. No time, plus the fact that I am also what you would call, a 'hot mess'.” She said and fiddled with the ring on her finger. 

Spencer noticed the movement, but didn't say anything about it. For the next half an hour the two of them lazily talked about everything and nothing to fill the silence. Isabelle curled up on the chair, half way asleep listening to Spencer talk.

“Isabelle, I think it's time for bed. You have to be up early and go to a doctor in order to come and play with all of us again.” Spencer said and got up. 

He held out his hand and Isabelle took it, and he helped her to his feet. He pulled a little harder then he anticipated and she tripped into his chest. He grabbed a hold of her waist and kept her steady so she didn't fall.

“Oh my, are you okay?” He questioned and gripped her waist until she got her footing.

“Yeah, I'm sorry.” She said as she looked up into his eyes. 

She definitely wanted to kiss him. Her eyes widened and she backed up.

'I literally met him three days ago! Stop thinking like that!' She thought and picked up the mugs off of the table. 

Spencer held the door open for her and let her go in first. Lasagne waiting patiently for her to take him to bed. She rinsed the mugs out and left them in the sink for tomorrow and yawned again. She stretched her arms over her head and winced. 

“I don't know how I keep forgetting.” She laughed.

He gave a small smile. “Let me know how it goes tomorrow. We have each others number, so you can text me. Though I'm not very good at it yet.”

“We'll make a Garcia out of you yet.” She said as she led him to the door. “Good night, Spencer.”

“Good night, Isabelle.” He said and left, closing the door softly behind him. 

She locked it and sighed. This was going to be difficult. She walked into her room, Lasagne following her. She shut the door and did her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face. A real shower was going to have to wait until she had the energy for it. She changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and then plugged her phone in. She had set an alarm for eight o'clock and internally groaned. She pulled the covers back and got in, snuggling into her bed. She turned the lamp of and smiled. Her first case with the team, and she gets along with everyone. Including Spencer. 

As she was falling asleep, all she could think about was Spencer. So she succumbed to it, and let Spencers voice lull her to sleep.


End file.
